1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet type recording apparatus is known in which ink (liquid) is ejected onto a recording medium from an ejecting head (liquid ejecting head) mounted on a carriage, thereby performing a desired printing process. In this ink jet type recording apparatus, a sucking operation is performed in which ink is forced to be discharged from an ejecting nozzle by a cap member coming into contact with a nozzle forming surface of the ejecting head, so as to perform a maintenance work for maintaining ink ejecting characteristics in the ejecting head (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-52382). In this sucking operation, a position of the carriage is fixed through engagement with a lock lever.
However, in the technique in the related art, there is a problem in that a movement amount of the lock lever which locks the carriage is the same as a vertical movement amount of the cap member, and thus the movement amount of the lock lever cannot be selectively increased. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new technique capable of making a movement amount of a maintenance member such as the cap member different from a movement amount of the lock lever.